Soul Survivors
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: After having been held in suspended animation, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth awaken to something frightening. read the author's note.
1. Chapter 1

HERE'S A LITTLE SOMETHING NEW FOR YOU GUYS, IF YOU PLAYED THE GAME, THEN YOU'LL KNOW.

(ANTHRO BY THE WAY)

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes, but my vision was blurry, I could see nothing. No thoughts ran through my mind as it was currently being deprived of oxygen. I could feel water forcing it's way down my throat as I searched for a way out, with what strength I could muster I began to pound on the glass. That did little to help, with no other way out, I rammed my elbow against the glass walls. Impact after impact, blow after blow. Slowly but surely, the glass was giving way until finally, it broke. I spilled out of the container along with the gallons of liquid it once held. I sat there for a second, gasping for air as I coughed up what water had made it into my throat. When I finally regained my strength I stood up, looking around. "Where the hell is everyone?" I whispered to myself. Slowly taking in my surroundings. It looked as if there had been no one here in ages. It left a deep gloomy feeling to it. I began walking around the room, scanning every inch. "How Long have I been in suspended animation?" I asked aloud, as if there was someone around to answer. I made my way over to the control panel between both rows of cryo pods. Most of the controls were labeled and were switch operated. I looked down at the bottom of the panel to find a record of each crew member's total time in suspended animation. Before I could begin reading, there was a ding and a blue light began glowing brightly. Then a feint buzzing started up. I looked up to the upper part of the panel to a small flashing red light of which there were four of. "That's weird..." I said to my self once more. "It's like someone deactivated the suspended animation not five minutes ago. Which means..." It was then that I heard a muffled scream and a fist pounding on glass. I turned to see what looked like a grey wolf pounding on the glass. "Right." I whispered as I turned and pushed the small green release button. The two other pods containing my sister...Lilly, and Garth opened, allowing them to exit. Humphrey however, was still being suffocated by the clear liquid.  
"Kate?" Lilly began.  
"Not now Lilly." I replied, continually smashing the green release button. "Damn thing is jammed!" I screamed in frustration.  
"He's suffocating!" Lilly screamed.  
"I know!"  
"Then do something!"  
Garth who had been silent the entire time was now on his feet, walked over to Humphrey's pod and with a single punch, demolished the glass, allowing Humphrey to come flowing out. Humphrey didn't move he lied still and unmoving on the ground. He showed no sign of breathing or life for that matter. "No...no no no." I said in an increasingly loud tone. I leaned down next to him, with my ear resting on his chest. I listened intently, but heard nothing, nor did I feel him breathing. "Come on Humphrey! Don't you die on me!" I shouted, placing my hands upon his chest. I began pressing down hard on his chest applying CPR. "Come on, come on, come on." I muttered to myself. After several attempts, I opened his mouth, held his nose and began to blow life back into him, it was then when he grabbed of my head and began to kiss me. At first I was a bit surprised shocked even by his daring move, but I didn't try to resist, in fact, I returned the kindness with equal passion. We didn't have time for a long kiss as Lilly and Garth both looked to be growing a little impatient. So I simply leaned back pulling away. "You sly dog." I whispered sharing the same devious grin he wore.  
"So Kate." Lilly began. "Want to tell us why you woke us?"  
"Someone deactivated our pods. Not to mention that the place feels abandoned." I answered.  
The three looked around, scanning the room.  
"You're right." Humphrey agreed.  
As I continued my search around the room, I felt a hand on my shoulder. At that instant, I grabbed the hand, twisting the wolf behind me and twisted his/her arms to where she was completely at my mercy. However, she used her captive arm to flip and land herself behind me, now with one hand around my neck and a gun at the side of my head, I spoke. "Whoa...easy, I'm on your side."  
"Don't make me regret freeing you from suspended animation." She said, pushing me from her. I stumbled over almost tripping, but Humphrey managed to catch me.  
"Easy Kylee." He said, releasing me. "You can trust her, she is with me."  
He then looked to me, then to Lilly then to Garth. "Guys, this is my sister, Kylee." She gave no sign of a response, she just simply looked at each of us. I was about to say something when her wrist com began to beep.  
"Yes Shawn? What is it?" She said whilst holding her fingers up on a button. "Where?...the cafeteria?...How many?...okay meet me there."  
She looked over to Humphrey and tossed him a plasma cutter.  
"Here, take this." She then looked to Garth. "You look like a refined soldier. Here." She said tossing Him a plasma blade.  
"Now let's go, I'll explain on the way."

ANYBODY GET THE REFERENCE.


	2. Chapter 2

Souls Survivors

Chapter 2

An eerie silence loomed over the group as they continued down the long and dark corridors. Darkness was all that surrounded. Blood, bodies and dismembered limbs lie all throughout the corridor. It made each of them nauseous. "What...the hell?" Kate whispered to herself, her face as pale as her voice sounded.

"Not sure." Kylee replied, still guiding them. "But whenever a crew member dies, they don't stay dead." Her explanation left them all shocked and dumbfounded. A sudden tapping in the ceiling froze Kylee where she stood. "Ssshhhh..." She whispered, her rifle trained on the source of the sound.

Suddenly, a large, furless creature with swordlike bones pertruding from it's palms stood fell from the ceiling and landed in front of them. It roared angrily, stabbing at Kylee with it's blade like arms. Kylee simply dodged them, ripping it's limbs apart with her pulse rifle, but not before it managed to stab Humphrey in the gut. The creature fell, seemingly dead. Kylee simply stepped around the creature, continuing on her way to the cafeteria. "Let's go." She commanded, not having noticed her brother's wound. When they did not move, Kylee turned to find Humphrey curled up on the ground, clutching his stomach as he gasped for breath.

Kylee threw her weapon to Kate and knelt down next to him. "Here." She said. "Now, lean on me." She said, helping him off the ground. She then looked up to Kate, who stood there, her eyes closely following Kylee as she helped Humphrey off the ground. "Kate, you guide us to the cafeteria, if anymore show up, shoot their limbs off, that's the only way to kill them, now...Let's get moving."

Without another word, the group continued their march.

Humphrey

The intense pain in my guy only grew worse with each step and I struggled to keep walking, even with Kylee supporting me. I could feel the blood slowly oozing out of my side. My head began to spin an my vision was no longer straight. It became hard to breathe, not to mention it was getting hotter and hotter. Each step sent a jolt of pain up my spine. I cried out, begging for it to stop. Finally, just before it became unbearable, they set me down in a corner. "Don't worry Humphrey." Kate whispered, gripping me tight by the shoulders. We made it to the cafeteria, well fix you up good and have you back on your feet in no time." She stood up and everything became a blur and faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Kate stood up, watching as Humphrey passed out. She then looked over to Kylee.  
"Well, how are we going to save him?

Kylee reached down next to her, picking up a small med pack.  
"Here, apply that to his wound."

Kate opened the lid on the small container and retrieved a small portion of the somatic gel. She then applied it to Humphrey's wound. His body tensed up when she touched him. She began to smother it gently into his wound.

"Now…" she began, wiping the gel off her hands. "How are we getting off this ship?"

Kylee looked up to Kate. "We aren't."

"Well then how do we get home?"

Kylee stood up, looking to Garth. "Well, first we need to lock down this area and secure it. Garth, Lilly, help Shawn with those reverse gravitation panels." She then turned back to Kate. "And now, let's get down to business. First, the engines are offline, the ship's defenses are down and the rest of us are out of medical supplies, weapons and ammunition. So are you up to the task?"

"Well…" Kate began, walking over to Shawn, who had just finished placing a gravity panel in three of the vents. "Hand me those wires." She said.

"We already tried it, that's why we're moving them again." Shawn said as he hand the wires to Kate.

"Have you tried the connecting them to circuit box over there?" she said, dragging the wires over to the small silver box.

"Yeah, it doesn't work."

Kate opened the box, reaching her hand up higher into the box. She felt a small shock and instantly pulled her hand out.

"Ouch." Was all she said before she was already back up into the box, searching the circuits. "Well, there's your problem…The transducers shot, and semi-conductor is fried. I could easily salvage them from another circuit box. I'm about to go and try to get our communications back up, I'll search for them on the way. Have these things in place by the time we get back and we'll be good to go."

Shawn nodded, and continued to work, moving the panels from the floor to the vents.

"Okay Kylee…" She said, picking up the plasma cutter that was sitting beside Humphrey. "First, I'm heading out to the medical bay. I'll grab the medical supplies first, good luck."

Kate started out the door.  
"Kate…Wait, you're going to need a suit if you're going to make it out alive. If you go through the mess hall, take the west corridor, it'll lead you to the ship's central hub and there should be some suits. From there, you can take the tram. It'll be much faster."

Kate nodded and turned to run off.

"Oh, and Kate." She continued. "Good luck."

Kate smirked and continued on.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate stepped out of the door, and fear immediately invaded her mind. Her legs grew weak and began to tremble. The thick heavy air mixed with her own fear created a deadly concoction that made it nearly impossible for her to breathe.

Still she continued onward, fearful of any and every crack or crevice they could exist in.

She could hear something scurrying along in the shadows.

Each and every sound audible to her made her shift uncomfortably. This continued endlessly until she reached the mess hall, where it only worsened.

Her eyes searched cautiously, watching for anything that moved, for she knew and feared the moment the moment when one of them would unexpectedly jump out at her from wherever it was they hid, and the gloomy, dimly lit corpse filled mess hall did not help to ease her mind.

She did however find some comfort in having found the western corridor.

She breathed a sigh of relief and began to make her way towards the entrance, her eyes never wandered from her destination.

She was so close. 50 feet...40...30...she stopped, her heart frozen to the core by fear.

Not too far from where she currently stood was a wolf who's furless skin wrapped tightly around its bone, giving it a skeletal and malnourished figure. The creature snarled violently as it continuously feasted on the flesh of the corpse before it. It did not stop eating, having finished a whole corpse, it simply began on the next corpse closest to it, feeding it's seemingly endless appetite.

Kate did not dare look away, for she feared the creature would take notice of her presence and attack.

Another growl sounded off on her left, drawing her attention to it and she was barely able to stifle her scream. Another hung from the food drawers, digging for any remnants of food. She then slowly turned her head as not to make a sound or draw attention to herself as she scanned the room. She was horrified to find that the room was infested with the abominations.

To move from her spot seemed a risk, for they would surely spot her and if she just stood there, they would eventually find her. She was stuck and did not see a way out of her situation. She thought fast, knowing that each second worked against her.

From where she stood, she saw only one option, but it was a gamble, live or die, but she knew she had to act.

She quickly glanced down at the ground next to her feet. She saw only a corpse and an empty metal container. She glanced back up at the creature as she silently and slowly reached down to retrieve the can.

She gently grabbed it, swiftly and quietly she brought it back over her shoulder. She turned, throwing as hard as she could from her destination. It struck the wall, making a metallic clank that drew all of the creatures towards it.

This was her chance, she made her way to the door, closing it as he passed through, sealing away the horrors she had just overcome. She leaned against the door as she attempted to regain her composure. Once she had collected herself, she stood up straight and continued on, but when she looked up at the path before her, the grim, evil atmosphere reminder her where she was, and her confidence was once again broken as fear once again entered the deepest corners of her mind.

The front buzz of electricity with the sound and sight of a corridor light flickering on and off, mad her uneasy and sick to her stomach, and the blood spattered about the walls only fed her unpleasant feeling.

She slowly trudge forward, watching every vent, every door, every fan, any possible place that they could emerge from.

"Take it easy Kate." She whispered to herself. "We're almost there." Her words did nothing to comfort her.

Suddenly, the lights shut off and a loud pop sent her airborne. She felt vulnerable and alone as she began to panic. Her hands began to shiver with fear as she reached for her flashlight. "Oh no." She whispered hopelessly, the feeling of death breathing down her neck.

She retrieved her light, only to drop it.

It hit the floor, making a loud sound that echoed throughout the corridor. She hurriedly picked it back up. Switching it on and shining it behind her and all around. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found that it was merely a circuit box that had shorted out.

She reached over towards it, grabbing the metal cover as she attempted to pry it from it's hinges, but when she found that it would not budge, she began again, exerting a greater force. It came loose, eliciting a metallic sound that echoed throughout the corridor. She froze again and began to perspire as she became concerned with her safety. She quickly looked left and them right, but found that she was still alone. She placed the light in her mouth holding it firmly between her jaws as she would need both arms free for this task. She leaned in towards the box, shining the light up into the box. Her hands roamed around inside until she found the desired object.

"There we go!" She said to herself as she pulled out the transducer and semiconductor. "That's one thing out of the way." She said proudly.

She reached down, placing them gently in the satchel on her belt.

Once more she started down the corridor, headed towards the Central Hub.

There was a loud thud up ahead. It was repetitive and sounded as though something was roaming around inside the hub...something big.

She leaned against the wall beside the door peering around.

Another creature wandered about inside. It was large with thick outer skin and each step it took made a loud thud that shook the ground slightly.

"What? How?" Kate froze, wondering how it was ever human and how she could dispose of it, she saw no Spot that wasn't covered with the thick skin. She looked again, finding that it did in fact have a weak spot where it's arms and torso linked. It was small and barely exposed target, meaning she couldn't missed. If she did not dispose of it quickly it could easily kill her with a single blow.

She slowly crept out of the doorway, bringing her weapon up to her face as he aimed down her weapons sights. As the three little blue dots lined up with the creatures weak spot, it noticed her and roared loudly. It launched into a run as she began to fire. It got close to her, within arm's reach, but Kate kept firing. It's left arm fell from it's body, causing it to stumble backwards, giving Kate time to take off it's other arm.

The creature fell with one final roar. Kate had beaten it, and had not been injured in the process...physically at least. She felt a presence behind her, something breathing down her neck.

She slowly turned around, and found that one of the creatures had managed to flank her. It swung at her, attempting to kill her.

However, she blocked the blow, catching the creature's blades with her bare hands. It was stronger than her though, and she could not fight it back forever. It's blade inched closer and closer to her throat, and she was now only seconds from death, however, the creature twitched as bullet flew through it's head, causing it to struggle, but that instant was all Kate needed to throw the creature off of her. Before the creature could react, she pulled her arm back, and brought it across as fast as she could. The force from the punch combined with the strength of the weapons metal, ripped the creature in half.

Kate looked up to the second flop where a tall wolf with a red earth-gov elite forces suit standing there, weapon aimed right at Kate's head.

Kate used the moment to get to the suit kiosk. She jumped in, selecting the level five security suit.

The wolf jumped down as Kate exited these suit kiosk. Kate met the wolf halfway, extending a hand of thanks to the wolf that had saved her life.

The wolf's helmet folded back into a small component placed on the suit's chest. To her surprise, Kate found her savior to be female, with three tails. The wolf placed her hand in Kate's gripping firmly as the two shook hands. She had blue eyes and fur a few tones brighter then Kate's.

"Thanks." Kate said.

"No problem." She replied. "My name is Cailynn. Earth-Gov special forces engineer, security and mechanic. I am here to assess the damage and brig This ship back online."

"Kate, I am the head engineer and mechanic, but formalities can wait. Right now, I've got to get the ships defenses and engines back online and retrieve medical supplies for the survivors that are holding out in the flight lounge."

Cailynn nodded.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you. You'll need the help."

Kate gave a nod. "Agreed."

"So..." Cailynn began. "Where to first?"

"Well, the engines are the closest, but so is the tram. If we got the tram back online, getting around the ship would be safer and faster.

Cailynn turned. "Follow me, I know how to get there."

Kate followed, but they hadn't even moved six feet when a shard of bone flew through Kate's shoulder.

Kate collapsed, catching herself as he clutched her arm.

Cailynn spun around immediately spotting their attackers. She fired upon the small furless wolf. It's twisted back had three long tentacles with a shard of bone at the tip that retraced back into the body when It moved. Cailynn killed the two with ease.

She turned to Kate who was back on her feet. She winced at the pain that shot through her body.

"Change of plan." Cailynn began. "Medical bay first."

Kate didn't answer, she merely nodded in agreement.

However, before they entered the doorway that would lead them to their destination, two more of the bladed ones emerged, and behind them, several of the creatures from the mess hall poured out of the vents, rushing towards them.

"Kate!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kate spun around, spitting out rounds as fast as she could. Her enemies dropped like flies, only to he replaced by two more. There were too many, and they did not have the ammunition to Stan their ground.

"Quickly, get our flanks!" Kate commanded, as she pushed one off of her.

Cailynn did as told and cleared them a path to the door.

"We're good! Let's go!"

Kate turned, following Cailynn through the door.

She dove through the door, shutting t behind her and sealing the Necro-Morphs on the other side.

The two looked to each other, still wearing their expressions of horror.

"Oh my god!" She whimpered. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Come on Kate!" Cailynn said aloud, placing a paw on her shoulder. "Don't give up on me just yet, I still need you."

Kate fell back against the wall, clutching her shoulder. "This is too much...I...I never imagined I would have to deal with this." She whimpered. "Go on ahead to the Medical bay, and then head back to the lobby, all the survivors are holed up there...when you get there, be sure to give this to Humphrey. He will know what to do with it."

Cailynn grabbed the transducer and semiconductor from Cailynn. "What about you?"

Kate pulled her weapon up so she could see how much ammo remained. "I've got to get the ships engines, defenses and communications back online. Don't worry though, I'll catch up to you." She answered.

Cailynn did not agree with leaving Kate behind, but she figured it would help a lot if they could at least get the communications back online.

"Alright but at least take this." She replied, tossing Kate a medical canister.

Kate caught it and stored it in her inventory.

"See ya." Cailynn whispered as she ran off towards the medical bay.

Kate leaned her head against the wall and sighed. She was exhausted, not o mention overwhelmed by what was happening.

"I don't want to stay here too long..." She said silently to herself. "They'll find me if I do."

She stood up, taking the left corridor.

As she continued down that dark and eerie corridor, she began to hear screaming.

She broke into a run and began to sprint down the hallway. Whatever it was had to still be a wolf, and if so, that wolf could help her. As she reached room that the screams originated from, she saw a wolf running towards her. "Help Me!" He screamed. Behind him was another Necro-morph, only this one had a large, swollen, yellow sack on its arm. While the wolf was still within reach, the Necro-morph slung it's arm at him, landing the blow on the side of the wolf's head. Upon impact, both the wolf and Necro-Morph exploded. Flesh, blood and limbs flew about the room, staining the walls, floors and ceilings.

Kate fell to her knees, massaging the side I her head with one hand.

"What the fuck?" She muttered.

"What the hell is this place, what's going on?" In just a few short hours everything ha gone to shit. The dead were walking and killing the living. It was too much for her, it was completely overwhelming on a deep psychological level.

She stood up. "Alright Kate, keep it together, we can do this...and when were done, we can get back to Humphrey. Yeah...Yeah." She picked up her weapon and started through the door ahead of her. As she passed through it, he found two more doors.

On the right, the label said Armory, and the left said Bridge.

"Well, I'll have to go through the bridge to get to the engine room, so it would probably be a good idea to stock up on weapons and ammo. " she entered the armory and to her surprise found rows upon rows of ammo cartridges and weapons, unused.

A devious simple washed across her face as she took everything she could.

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: Humphrey.

Humphrey finally awoke, to find Kylee talking to another wolfess in an elite earth gov. Special forces suit.

"C-Cailynn?" He muttered as he stood up.

She threw her arms around him, overjoyed by his presence.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She said loudly as she held him tighter.

"It's good to see you too." He responded, throwing his arms around her.

Once released, he began to scan the room around him and found that a very important individual was missing.

"Where is Kate?" He asked, still searching around for her.

"She went to go power up the engines and retrieve some ammunition." Kylee responded, stepping forward to face her brother.

"And she's out there by her self?" He said in astonishment.

Kylee nodded softly, fearing Humphrey's attachment to Kate would prove fatal.

"I'm going after her." He replied, starting out the door.

"Humphrey wait!" His sisters called after him. "You need a weapon! You don't want to get yourself killed do you?"

Humphrey stopped, standing just in the middle of the doorway. "I don't need one."

Cailynn stepped up next to him. "Kate wanted me to give you this." She said, handing him the components she had gotten from Kate.

"Before you go...Will you at least install these in the circuit box?"

He gave them a nod, grabbing the components from Cailynn.

He stood next to the power box, pulling several cords out of it and connecting them to the components.

Suddenly, the gravity panels roared to life, emitting a blue glow that showed they were on.

"Now..." Humphrey said, stepping back over to the door. "I'm going to go find Kate." And with that, he left.


End file.
